


dove-feathered raven

by louvregood



Series: heroes of olympus remix [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Gen, HoO rewrite baby, Minor Original Character(s), titan army!piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/pseuds/louvregood
Summary: Jason doesn’t know this girl. He only learned her name five minutes ago. He shouldn’t trust her. But if Hera, his patron goddess’ greek counterpart, believed that Piper was worthy of redemption, shouldn’t Jason?
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean
Series: heroes of olympus remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	dove-feathered raven

**Author's Note:**

> in which everyone's doing a HoO rewrite and i felt left out
> 
> quick plot rundown. annabeth goes to the grand canon and only finds jason. still roman, still no memory. she brings him back to camp half-blood, and several times throughout the day he keeps seeing this girl in a hello kitty t-shirt, making some pretty intense eye-contact. something about her intrigues him, but he just can't put his finger on it. this section picks up at the campfire after jason's been "claimed"
> 
> also if u caught the title reference applaud me bro i'm very proud of myself for that one

_ Child of lightning, beware the earth, _

_ The giants’ revenge the seven shall birth, _

_ The forge and dove shall break the cage, _

_ And death unleash through Hera’s rage _

-

The campfire’s been overwhelming, so far.

Well, this entire day has been overwhelming, and honestly this was just the cherry on top of the cake.

Jason’s keeping it calm, cool, and collected, though. Any normal person would’ve spiraled somewhere in between getting a vision from the queen of the gods demanding that you rescue her from whatever prison she’s being kept in, and suddenly spewing the second half of the Great Prophecy in front of all these random demigods, in _Latin_ of all languages. Jason’s keeping his thoughts and emotions in check pretty well, if he does say so himself. He just realized he’s the son of Jupiter—Zeus, whatever—and received a prophecy for a quest that he has to go onto save Hera all within the last two minutes.

This is all fine.

Truly, it is fine. He figures he should be more scared, and overwhelmed. Reluctant to go on a quest to save his supposed patron goddess when he can’t even remember his own last name. But if anything he feels. . . confident, almost. Like he’s done this before.

Annabeth takes a deep breath. “Jason, it’s your quest,” she says to him, “so it’s your choice. Obviously, you’re the child of lightning. According to tradition, you may choose any two companions.”

Someone from the Hermes cabin yells, “Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You’ve got the most experience.”

“No, Travis,” Annabeth says. “First off, I’m not helping Hera. Every time I’ve tried she’s deceived me, or it’s come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I’m leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy.”

“It’s connected,” a disembodied voice says.

It comes from a darker part of the amphitheater, where the fire light doesn’t eliminate the shadows. When Jason’s eyes adjust he makes out a girl—a girl with dark hair in uneven layers and brown skin. She’s not alone—she sits near two other campers, but unlike her, their quietness allows them to remain invisible to the rest of the crowd.

Jason realizes it’s the same girl he’s been seeing around camp all day. The one with the Hello Kitty shirt.

“You know that, right?” The girl continues to Annabeth. “Percy’s disappearance, Hera’s kidnapping, this new kid—” her eyes slowly travel to Jason, and she looks him up and down in consideration. Goosebumps raise across Jason’s arms. “Sorry. _Jason_. It’s all connected.”

“How?” demands Drew. “If you’re so smart, how?”

The girl merely raises an eyebrow at Drew, but doesn’t answer her question.

Annabeth saves the girl. “Piper. . .may be right. If this is connected, I’ll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. Besides, I couldn’t go on Jason’s quest even if I wanted to. The prophecy says otherwise.”

“It says who _I_ pick,” Jason reiterates. “ _The forge and dove shall break the cage._ The forge is the symbol of Vul— Hephaestus. And the dove is the symbol of—“

“Aphrodite!” Drew stands, flashing Jason charming smile. “The dove is our mother’s sacred animal. Everybody knows that. I am _so_ yours.”

Someone gives a shout of laughter. It’s the same girl who spoke before. Piper. She goes to cover her mouth, but the damage is already done. Drew’s demeanor takes a complete one-eighty.

“What’s so funny, _Viper_?”

Mirth shines in Piper’s eyes. “You, of all people, on a quest to save the queen of the gods? I can picture it now. The _dove_ breaks a nail trying to _break_ the cage, and the fails the quest after wasting time crying over her ruined manicure.” 

There’s scattered laughter among the campers—none being from the Aphrodite cabin. 

Piper flashes Jason a smirk. “Suicide mission.”

Drew turns toward Jason. “Don’t listen to her. You _need_ a child of Aphrodite.”

Jason. . . agrees with Drew. Yeah, he _does_ need a child of Aphrodite. She’s right. Funnily enough to him, this is probably the most he’s listened to Drew all day.

Piper rises from her seat. “Good thing there’s a perfectly capable child of Aphrodite standing right here.”

Outrage flashes in Drew’s eyes, and all of the Aphrodite campers stir in their seats, objecting to Piper’s statement.

“As if anyone in their right minds would ever choose you for a quest, you traitorous—!”

“I had a vision,” Piper announces, cutting Drew off. She looks directly at Jason. “The goddess, Hera, came to me in a dream. She told me to free her, like she’s trapped. She mentioned the earth swallowing us if she wasn’t freed by the solstice.”

“That’s exactly what she told me in my vision,” Jason says, a bit breathless. Piper grins at him almost knowingly. 

“She’s lying,” declares Drew, eyeing Piper with contempt. She turns to the other campers in the amphitheater. “She’s done it before. Why wouldn’t she do it again?”

Everyone murmurs in agreement, eyeing Piper unsurely. Piper raises an eyebrow at their unease.

“Thea,” Piper calls out. Everyone looks toward a short haired girl who sits in the among the Apollo campers. Her doe eyes widen, as if she hadn’t expected to be under the entire amphitheater’s attention any time soon.

Piper stares her down, undeterred by Thea’s bashful demeanor. “I had a vision about Hera being trapped. Am I lying?”

Thea stammers, eyes flitting around nervously.

Drew scoffs. “What are you doing? Who cares what _she_ thinks—“

“Thea is a daughter of Apollo, the god of truth,” Piper says, her voice strong and modulated. “She has the ability to know when anyone is lying, and has a strong moral code against lying herself. So, tell everyone Thea. Am I lying? It’s a simple yes or no.”

The tension in the amphitheater suddenly becomes thick, like molasses. Everyone stares and waits in suspense as Thea holds back her answer. Finally, breaking under the silent pressure, Thea shakes her head. “No. She’s telling the truth.”

The campers immediately erupt in conversation. Piper smirks triumphantly at Drew. Jason can almost see the air of superiority surrounding her. After a moment, Chiron stomps a hoof on the stones, reigning in everyone’s attention once more. Jason watches as he and Annabeth share a concerned look, having an entire conversation with their eyes alone.

“Anyone can have a vision,” Drew snaps. “You were just at the right place at the right time.”

Piper hums. “Perhaps.” She walks forward slowly. She becomes more and more illuminated by the campfire with every step she takes, her brown eyes glowing in the orange light like smoldering coals. Jason is mesmerized by the fire light dancing on her skin. “But it wasn’t a coincidence. Hera told _me_ to free her, and she gave Jason the same order.” Piper looks Jason in the eyes. “Does that sound like a coincidence, Jason?”

Jason feels overwhelmed under Piper’s intense gaze. For an embarrassing second, he forgets how to breathe. A quiet gasp escapes his throat, shaking him out of his trance. “No. I-It doesn’t.”

Piper smiles at him, in a way that Jason would describe as grateful.

“No!” Drew exclaims, stomping her foot. “This cannot be happening.”

She marches toward Chiron and Annabeth. “Are you really gonna let this—this _snake_ go on a quest? Shouldn’t that be against the rules or something?”

“Uhh. . .” Annabeth looks at Chiron, clearly unsure of how to answer.

Chiron strokes his beard. “Well. . .We haven’t quite had a situation like this before. There aren’t necessarily any. . . _rules_ per se, against letting—ah, someone in Piper McLeans position go on a quest.”

Annabeth looks as unimpressed as Drew with his answer. She clears her throat and addresses the entire camp then, clearly finding the right words after watching Chiron stumble over his.

“Look,” she begins. “When we won the Titan War, Percy made the gods promise to acknowledge their children, to claim them by the time they were thirteen. He did this so every demigod would know where they come from—where they belong. And he also made _us_ promise something, if you all will recall.” She pauses, staring down the entire group. Her eyes linger on Piper as she continues. “That we take in the demigods from the Titan Army and give them a second chance.”

Annabeth’s statement makes the hairs on the back of Jason’s neck stand up. The Titans are. . . _bad_. He isn’t sure of a lot of things right now, given his current situation, but that is a fact he is absolutely confident in. He’s already heard several mentions of the Titan War the demigods at Camp-Half Blood fought in the eight hours he’s been here. The Titans. . . they’re the _enemy_.

This girl, Piper McLean, fought on the side of the enemy.

It all makes sense to Jason in that moment. That’s why Drew called her traitorous, and a snake. _That’s_ why she’s been alone every time Jason has seen her today. Well, every time except that one moment at the edge of the woods, when she was talking to that boy. She secludes herself from the entire camp.

Maybe secludes isn’t the right word. She’s _ostracized_ by the entire camp.

And rightfully so, Jason thinks. How could she turn her back on the gods? How could she betray everyone here? How could she not feel a strong sense of fraternity among the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood? For a brief moment, Jason is _angry._ Even he feels betrayed, and he’s only known these people for less than a day.

It’s as if Piper can sense this. She frowns at him, and her gaze falls on the ground for a brief moment. Jason watches as she takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

“I don’t know how much you know about the Titan War, or if you know anything at all,” she says, lowly. “But it’s true. I did fight with the Titan Army. I. . .turned my back on the gods, and everyone here. I was bitter, and angry, and—“ she stops herself. “I’m not going to give you excuses. I just. . .I think Hera’s giving me an opportunity for redemption.”

Jason remains silent, not sure of what to say.

Piper sighs. “I don’t have to go on the quest. It’s like you said. It’s _your_ choice. It all comes down to this: do you trust me, Jason?”

Jason stares at Piper, still at a loss for words. Her eyes bore into his; they’re dark, and deep, and. . .vulnerable.

Jason doesn’t know this girl. He only learned her name five minutes ago. He shouldn’t trust her. But still. Hera had given him a quest, and a vision, and it seemed like the goddess gave Piper the same one. And if Hera, his patron goddess’s greek counterpart, believed that Piper was worthy of redemption, shouldn’t Jason?

“I—uh,” Jason so smartly utters. In an effort to clear his throat, he swallows quickly, then immediately begins coughing the saliva out of his trachea. Piper watches him in amusement, still waiting on his answer.

He recollects himself, and Piper chuckles quietly at his expense. Jason rubs at the back of his neck, giving Piper a sheepish smile.

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i have a talent for writing anything and everything that aren't my main projects. if y'all see me upload something else that isn't the next chapter of rooftops you have permission to bully me (the next chapter's like 60 percent done. i just hate writing things actually important to the plot lmao).
> 
> follow me on tumblr @blackgwenstacy


End file.
